The present invention relates to novel fluorine-containing copolymers having functional groups, and more particularly to the fluorine-containing copolymers useful, for instance, as fluorine-containing rubbers, molding materials and room temperature curing paint materials.
Fluorine-containing polymers have been employed for various purposes such as fluoro-rubbers, molding materials and coating materials. Fluoro-resin paints are excellent in chemical resistance, weatherability, stain resistance and heat resistance, but require baking at high temperatures. In recent years, room temperature curing fluoro-resin paints which do not require baking at high temperatures have been proposed. For instance, it is proposed to use copolymers of fluoroolefin, cyclohexyl vinyl ether and other comonomers as room temperature curing paint materials (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 55-25414, No. 57-34107 and No. 57-34108). In general, room temperature curing paints are incorporated with a methyl methacrylate polymer to raise the transparency of coatings. The proposed copolymers have the defect of being poor in compatibility with the methyl methacrylate polymer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel fluorine-containing copolymer having functional groups.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fluorine-containing copolymer useful as a material for fluorine-containing rubber, molded article and paint.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a fluorine-containing copolymer useful as a material for room temperature curing paints and moreover compatible with a methyl methacrylate polymer.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.